A Halloween to Remember!
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: It's Halloween! A time to dress up and go trick-or-treating! And a party! Woot! ( Me: Have a happy Halloween, everyone! Oh! And I don't own the metion items: Hannah Montana and Sonic the hedgehog )


Enjoy a Halloween fanfic! :DDD

I do not own metal fight beyblade

It was Halloween, one of the best times of the year. You get to dress up in costumes and go outside. You get free candy, and if some people refuse to give you candy, you can pull a trick on them. You can carve a pumpkin and put a candle in it. And even some people change their beys for Halloween, by changing to a fusion wheel like a vamp one, or zombie. Casey never participated in that part of Halloween. She preferred Leone to stay the way he is.

It was just another average Halloween night for Casey, Tsubasa, and Yuu. Casey and Tsubasa were working on the jack-o-lantern while Yuu was putting on his costume. Casey took care of putting the guts of the pumpkin in a bowl, even though she didn't like the feeling they gave her, even with gloves! Casey had her tonge out when she was putting the last of the pumpkin guts into a bowl. Tsubasa was carving the pumpkin's face, using a drawing Casey and Yuu drew together to keep a guild.

"When will it be done, Tsubasa?" Casey asked as she got a white candle.

"Soon, Casey," Tsubasa responded.

Yuu came down in his costume of Sonic the hedgehog. Casey had to say one thing: impressive. She honestly didn't think Yuu could pull it off, with the Sonic cap she saw and the costume he bought, she really didn't think Yuu was serious.

"Well, how do you like my Sonic the hedgehog costume?" Yuu asked.

"Impressive, Yuu!" Casey went.

"Thanks, Case!" Yuu went with a smile.

Tsubasa finished carving the pumpkin, then lit the white candle and putted it in the pumpkin oh so carefully. He then closed the top of the pumpkin and brought it outside to the porch. That pumpkin took 2 hours to complete, mainly cause of the guts and how Casey tried to get out of doing that job, but it was worth it.

Casey got up from the table and went to her room to get her costume, which was of Hannah Montana. She went into the bathroom, took off the clothes she was wearing for when she was helping with the pumpkin, and putted on her costume and wig. She was wearing some blue jeans, a yellowish undershirt, a green with pink flowers shirt, and a golden half jacket with the blond wig.

Tsubasa came back into the house and got his costume, then when Casey left the bathroom, he went in and changed into his costume, which was a vampire. He wore a black cape, a white, puffy shirt, and black pants. He looked in the mirror and sighed. Not that he minded the costume, it's just he didn't want to do this, but he lost the dare, so he had to.

_Flashback_

"Come on, Tsubasa, are you scared?" Kyoya taunted.

"No, it's just I don't feel like taking the dare," Tsubasa stated plainly as he turned a page in his book.

"Come on, Eagle man! Just do it!" Yuu yelled.

Tsubasa sighed and putted down his book. Where was Casey when ya needed her? Tsubasa got his bey as Kyoya did the same, then launched their beys.

"Let it rip!" They both said as their launched their beys.

_End Flashback_

"Still can't believe I lost the dare, though," Tsubasa said.

He sighed, then open the door to leave, but was greeted by Yuu, pretending to be a ghost.

"BOO!" Yuu went.

"Hey, Yuu," Tsubasa said.

Yuu blinked behind the bedsheet he was using to be the ghost. He didn't scare Tsubasa? He felt the sheet being lifted up, then saw Tsubasa holding the bedsheet.

"You're no fun, Eagle man!" Yuu went as he went back downstairs.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, then got three trick-or-treat bags that looked like pumpkins. He walked down the stairs, then gave Yuu and Casey a trick-or-treat bag. Yuu started jumping.

"Yay! Yay! We're going trick-or-treating!" Yuu went as he ran out the door.

"Yuu!" Tsubasa yelled while running after him.

Casey sweatdropped. Somethings will never change, even for Halloween! Casey walked out the door, then locked the door seeing as how Tsubasa was chasing Yuu to who knows where. She turned around to see all the houses decorated for Halloween. Some had fake black cats on their lawns, while some could be called pumpkin goler! Some were painted orange and black, and some had orange and black lights, like for Christmas, but like I said, a different color. Casey proceeded to walk onto the street until she heard a certain someone...

"Hey, Casey!"

Gingka. Of course it was him. Casey turned to the sound of Gingka's voice, and saw Gingka as a Pegasus. Tepical Gingka.

"What is it, Gingka?" Casey asked almost anorred.

Gingka held up Pumpkin Pegasus. Yes, for halloween, Galaxy Pegasus is Pumpkin Pegasus, which made Casey sweatdrop again.

"Let's battle!" Gingka went.

"No. Way. In. HECK!" Casey went as she stormed off, hoping to find Tsubasa or Yuu.

"Casey!" Gingka went following her.

Casey facepalmed. He must've really wanted her to battle him.

"Gingka! I do not want to battle!" Casey exclaimed.

"Please? Pleasepleaseplease!" Gingka went.

"No! Nonono!" Casey went.

She showed her trick-or-treat bag.

"I just want to go trick-or-treating, Gingka! Why don't you battle Kyoya?" Casey went.

"He won't come out of his house..." Gingka went.

"THEN BATTLE DASHAN! HE'S IN JAPAN FOR HALLOWEEN!" Casey screamed, then stormed off yet again.

Gingka didn't dare follow her this time. Instead, he went to look for Dashan.

_With Tsubasa and Yuu_

Fact: never say there's a Halloween party at Chuck e Cheese to Yuu, cause that is exactly where Yuu ran, with Tsubasa following. Tsubasa putted his hands on his knees, and stopped to catch his breath. Madoka, Hyoma, Chi-yun, Mei-Mei, Dashan, Chao-xin, Klause, Masamune, and the knight twins were there already, setting up the party. Well...sorta.

"Arn't you gonna help, Zack?" Gwan asked Zack.

"Nope!" Zack went. "I'm only here for the cake!"

"Help us now, Zack, and you will get cake later!" Madoka said as she was putting up some black and orange streamers.

Team Wong Hu Zong was in charge with the balloons while Masamune, Hyoma and Klause was busy with setting up the tables.

"Er, what's going on here?" Yuu asked.

"The party wasn't ready yet, it would seem," Tsubasa said.

"Aw!" Yuu went.

He looked in his bag, then looked back at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa? Do you think we could go trick-or-treating now?" Yuu asked.

"Sure," Tsubasa went.

Yuu and Tsubasa left Chuck e Cheese to go trick-or-treating.

_An hour later_

Tsubasa, Casey, and Yuu went back to Chuck e Cheese for the party. They had to say, it looked like Halloween did visit Chuck e Cheese. Halloween music was playing as they were greeted by a worker wearing a witch costume. They sat at the table their friends were at, then celebrated Halloween for as long as they could.

**Me: **sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but I was running out of ideas and I wanted to go back to Fantasy World, so, ya know the drill!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
